Characters
SAS 4 is the first game in the series to have named characters, (SAS 3 was the first game with an unamed character. It was in the Bamboothicket map.) despite its extremely short campaign and lack of lore behind them. There are a total of 11 characters in the game that talk, only two of those eleven being named. There is "The Control", the operator of the kurios space port control, The Pilot, who pilots the dropship you are in between missions and viewed in Onslaught/Vaccine. Combot, the Artificial Intelligence that manages the Transfederation, The Transfederation president himself and his defense secretary, Griffin, who are only seen in the intro cutscene to Vaccine (Although the president is the image for the load screen). The survivors who are nonhostile human NPCs. The V.I.P., the Scientist/Pharmacist, HVMCaptain and his soldiers and finally the truck driver. The Control "The Control" is the first unnamed person you see in the first cutscene of the game. He is the operator of the Kurios Spaceport Control Center, however it is not know if there are multiple controllers like modern day air airplane control towers. He communicates with the pilot saying "Kurios Spaceport Control to Military Shuttle Mantis 12, you are clear for take of from bay 10 when ready". This and his response "Roger that" are the only time he appears in the game. The Pilot The Pilot is the female character that pilots the military shuttle called 'Mantis 12", the same shuttle that gets you from mission to mission. In the intro cutscene to Vaccine , she is shown wearing cleaner, and more colorized clothing as well as her visor being a transparent red instead of the opaque grey that normally shows when she talks. Combot Combot is a Artificial Intelligence that manages the transfederation. It was infected sometime after the survivors mission through a digital strain of the virus caused by the biological skin of the Zombdroids . Combot is also the first named Character you see in SAS 4, although after her dialog in the survivors mission she will not talk again even though she is responsible for every digital enemy (Zombie turret,Zombie Mechs,Loaderbots, etc) and the credit retrieval contracts . Transfederation President The president only appears in the Vaccine mission's loading screen and intro cutscene as well as another official photo from Ninja Kiwi where he has appeared to aged, having a mustache and bushier eyebrows but it is just an edit of the original photo. Defense secretary Griffin Griffin is the second and final named character you see in the game although you only see a still frame of him talking with Combot before it turns. According to his name, he is the Transfederation's Defense secretary. The Survivors The survivors are the civilians found on the mission Survivors . While they talk to you, only an image of a distraught man will appear as they talk to you, even though there are many top down graphics for the survivors, Including women. You also save 25 of them on the last mission Last Stand although you never see them. The V.I.P. The V.I.P. is the person you save on the mission with the same name, there isn't much known about him other than a joke about him being whiny, but the mission's SWF file is named 'Governor' which might mean the V.I.P. is a governor of the trans-federation, giving him his V.I.P. status. The Scientist/Pharmacist Just like any other character in SAS 4 there isnt much that's known about this character but based off of her clothing and the intro cutscenes of PowerOut ,which is the only mission where she talks to you, she may be a former employee of the hospital in the PowerOut loading screen. HVM Captain The HVM captain is a nonhostile npc that turns hostile on the mission Ice Station. From the general reputation of HVMand that the captain is a mercenary, there is a possibility that the HVM manufacturer themself ordered the termination of everyone they meet while completing an objective on Boreasduring it's zombie outbreak. The captain's top down graphic is a unique red glow ontop of grey and appears to be holding the HVM001 HVM Soldier The HVM solider's graphic (appears when they talk) is the extremely similar to their captain, but their googles are more transparent than the captains, as well as more neck protection and bigger straps for their torso armor. Their top down graphics have them more wearing HVM Kevlar armor , and holding a HVM004. Truck Driver The truck driver is a helpful NPC that dies on the mission Ice Station due to an avalanche. He drives the truck you ride on as well as talks to you during the mission before his death. Other than his graphic when he talks you never see him. Category:Lore Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Plot item